wikidwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikidwelling:Import
In some cases, importing an existing article from another wiki or website may be helpful to enrich the contents of Wikidwelling. In fact users find often easier and faster to correct, or partially rewrite, an existing article rather than writing it from a blank page. Interesting contents may be found in some other wikis (see a brief list), blogs or websites, but remember that all the sources must hold a compatible license (CC-BY-SA) or PD (public domain). The free license grants the free exchange of text. If not, it is a copyright violation and all imported contents will be deleted. Sources and authors have to be properly cited. Remember also the scope of this wiki - to be a guide on sustainable housing and self-build - so only contents really useful to this topic may be imported. They need to be adapted and/or a general revision to meet the scope. Attribute the source When you import a content (an entire article or a part of it) from another source with CC-BY-SA compatible license, please attribute always the original source and authors. This can be easily made using adding a line at the very end of the page or a template such as (see Category:Attribution templates). Make changes Once imported, you might like to move/rename the article, and edit it as you would any normal page. Most importantly, the new page need to fit with everything else on Wikidwelling - you should change the tone and vocabulary used in the text if it's out of place, add links to existing pages, and add appropriate categories. You might also choose to split a long page into multiple shorter ones, remove or simplify template code, and either remove unwanted red links (links to non-existent and off-topic pages), or - in limited cases - change them to interwiki links that point back to the source wiki. Importing from Wikipedia Now we will make an example to explain how to easily import an article from Wikipedia: #Go to the page on Wikipedia with the wanted article. Click on "edit" and copy all the wikitext source. #Come back to Wikidwelling. Begin editing a new article with the same title, clic on "source", then paste the copied text. #Add at the end of the page a line with attribution. Simply write }} (copy-and-paste it). It's done! At the end of the newly created page, now you'll find a box with further suggestions to enhance the "raw" article: # Sections not relevant to Wikidwelling can be deleted, or trimmed to a brief comment. It can be helpful to use Wikipedia content in Wikidwelling pages, for definitions and subtopics that are relevant to Wikidwelling. However, it is best not to leave an entire Wikipedia articles into Wikidwelling, because Wikidwelling has a different scope from Wikipedia. (For example, it may be of little or no interest to know what's the tallest bell tower, or who's the architect of Versailles gardens). # Redlinks to articles unlikely to be created on Wikidwelling can be unlinked. #:Note: Image redlinks should '''not' be removed'', as they me recovered later. #:Leave links to locations and institutions that may need an article on Wikidwelling. #:In limited cases, a relevant internal link can be substituded with an external link to a Wikipedia article, but it may be done with real moderation (no more than 1-2 times in a page). # Categories may need to be adapted or removed - e.g. "people born in the 1940s". Redlinked categories are not a problem. # Templates not used on Wikidwelling should be deleted, such as all the interwiki links ( , , #When these first tasks are basically done, you can change the template at the bottom line of the page, writing in place of this at the bottom (simply remove the word "raw"). #:Then you can also: # Move to a section "External links" all Wikimedia project-related templates (e.g. , , , etc. ). # Add more specific content (related to the Wikidwelling topic). # Insert images (for example replacing the image redlinks with some on Wikimedia Commons), from YouTube, etc. You can also "move" the article to a more appropriate title, if needed. If you need to split the contents in more than one article, remember to copy also the bottom line with attribution template in every article. See also * - how to import many pages at a time *Wikidwelling:Related wikis - a brief list of possible sources *Template:Attrib wiki - use it to attribute the original source (find more in Category:Attribution templates)